Letters to Juliet
by love'juliet
Summary: Bella não sabia que uma resposta a uma carta iria alterar o seu destino de forma irremediável.Incrivelmente apaixonada pensava que conhecia o seu amor, isto é, até conhecer Edward...Resumo completo na fic,baseado no filme de mesmo nome
1. Prólogo

**Esta fic apesar de ser da minhya autoria é baseada no romance Letters to Juliet, filme recente e que eu aconselho. Sendo assim, e visto que eu não tenho jeito para fazer trailers, o trailer que aqui disponho é o do filme.**

**Trailer (também no meu profile, link no youtube) : .com/watch?v=QRKdG9Y3K4w**

**Resumo - **_Quando a romântica Isabella Swan encontra uma carta perdida na casa de Julieta, em Verona, não hesita em dar resposta. Este é um recanto em que mulheres de todo o mundo escrevem cartas a Julieta Capuleto, a famosa heroína da tragédia romantica de William Shakespeare, contando os seus problemas românticos na espera que esta lhes dê a resposta que precisam. Este é o trabalho das Assistentes de Julieta, mulheres que todo os dias recolhem as cartas e escrevem respostas para as mulheres de todo o mundo. Bella encontra uma carta escondida desde 1957 e apesar de se terem passado 53 anos ela decide responder. Só não sabia que ao fazer tal estaria a pôr as amarras do destino em funcionamento, não seria só a vida de Esme que seguiria outro rumo, a dela também iria sofrer as consequências, afinal como é que alguém pode ficar imune ao charme de Edward Cullen, sobrinho de Esme, encantador e arrogante. Bella irá descobrir o que significa verdadeiro amor, algo que pensava sentir pelo seu noivo Jacob, o verdadeiro obstáculo que se interpõe no destino_**...**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Enquanto pegava nas várias cartas cuidadosamente junto com Alice uma pedra caiu e quase esmagou os meus pés, como todo o mundo sabe Murphy adora-me. No entanto, ao pegar na pedra para a pôr de novo no seu lugar, reparei que dentro do buraco se encontrava um papel. Pus a minha mão por entre as teias de aranha que envolviam aquele pequeno papel como que a protegê-lo de todo o mal, e peguei nele arrancando aquela preciosidade do seu porto seguro.

Era um envelope e na sua frente encontrava-se o destinatário, aliás todas aquelas cartas que se encontravam naquele pequeno refúgio de Verona, a cidade do amor, tinham apenas um e unicamente um destinatário, Julieta Capuleto. A célebre heroína da grande história trágica de amor, Romeu e Julieta, de William Shakespeare. As mulheres de todas as partes do mundo reuniam-se neste pequeno recanto e escreviam cartas sobre os seus amores frustrados, na esperança que Julieta lhes respondesse e desse a resposta aos seus problemas e preces.

Apesar de nós, as secretárias de Julieta, como nós próprias nos apelidamos, respondermos todos os dias às cartas destas mulheres apaixonadas, nunca tínhamos reparado que se escondia uma carta por detrás das pedras, e pelo aspecto amarelado que esta denotava, as nossas antepassadas também nunca haviam reparado. Cuidadosamente desembrulhei o pequeno embrulho retirando o precioso tesouro que se encontrava lá dentro…

" _Verona, 1957_

_Não fui ter com ele, Julieta. Não fui ter com Carlisle. Os seus olhos resplandeciam confiança e eu prometi fugir com ele, tudo porque os meus pais não o aprovavam. Mas, em vez disso, deixei-o à minha espera, junto à nossa árvore, esperando e questionando-se onde eu estava. _

_Estou em Verona agora, no entanto, amanhã regresso a Londres. E estou com tanto medo…_

_Por favor, Julieta, diz-me o que devo fazer. O meu coração está a quebrar-se e não tenho mais ninguém em que possa confiar e apoiar-me._

_Com amor,_

_Esme"_

Uma lágrima caiu-me enquanto eu lia esta carta. E tudo o que eu pensava era que, apesar de já se terem passados 40 anos, esta pobre mulher merecia uma resposta. E eu ia responder-lhe. Só não sabia, enquanto pegava no papel e, sobre a ténue luz, escrevia as palavras que me vinham do coração, que o destino estava a actuar. E tanto a vida de Esme, como a minha, iriam sofrer as inevitáveis reviravoltas que nos estavam destinadas. Pois, toda a gente tem direito ao verdadeiro amor e apesar de eu achar que já tinha encontrado o meu, com o meu noivo, Jacob, só mais tarde iria perceber o quão redondamente enganada eu estava. Quem nunca provou um pedaço do verdadeiro amor só quando é arrebatada por ele é que percebe o seu verdadeiro significado. Afinal o amor dos livros também é real, senão como é que os autores saberiam escrever sobre ele?

Só quando eu vi Edward Cullen pela primeira vez, é que eu percebi o verdadeiro significado desta emoção…

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews. Quero saber se devo continuar ou não ... :)**

**Bjinhos grandes**

**Obrigado pela leitura**


	2. Times Square

**Sayuri () **– Uma vez que tive, e espero continuar a ter, respostas tão entusiásticas quanto a tua, não vou parar de certeza! Espero que gostes do novo cap! =) Bjinho

**ADriana Paiva () **– Se já viste o filme deves saber que a história é linda. Espero que a minha fic consiga fazer juz ao filme. Aqui vai o novo cap, espero que não te desiludas :). Bjinho

**Biiah () **– Desculpa o atraso enorme para postar. Ainda bem que gostaste do prólogo e obrigada pela motivação. Espero que o novo cap seja do teu agrado ;). Beijocas!

**Desculpem a demora, tenho andado a estudar para os exames! *-***

**Espero que gostem muito!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews e a todos os que comentaram (espero que não fiquem desapontados)...**

Capitulo 1

Hoje o sol erguia-se luminoso contra o céu azul num brilhante contraste que trazia calor a esta cidade, Nova Iorque. Enquanto atravessava o Central Park com uma data de fotos na minha mão, o meu telemóvel começou a tocar. Para alguém desastrada como eu era perigoso atender o aparelho irritante com um dos braços ocupados mas, primeiro ponto estava na grande maçã, a cidade que nunca dorme, segundo ponto estava atrasada, como sempre, e terceiro ponto o meu trabalho exigia que atendesse todos os telefonemas, poderia ser muito importante. Por isso, fiz o meu malabarismo para tentar tirar o telemóvel do meu bolso e, felizmente, tudo correu bem.

- Oi, fala Isabella Swan do Times… Senhor Hill? Muito obrigada por me telefonar de volta... Não, não sou uma jornalista, na verdade sou uma pesquisadora de factos… Sim, é um bocado como ser detective… Vamos ver se você é o Robert Hill que eu procuro. Pode me confirmar onde estava quando descobriu que a segunda guerra mundial tinha acabado?... No Tennessee, ok obrigada. Desculpe o incómodo.

Neste momento o meu trabalho era averiguar se a famosa foto do beijo entre o marinheiro e a enfermeira, capturou um momento espontâneo ou planeado… _(link da foto no meu profile). _

Vamos a mais uma tentativa – Boa tarde – disse enquanto entregava o dinheiro ao senhor dos cachorros quentes, pegava no meu almoço, segurava de uma maneira estranha a minha pasta com a fotos e pressionava o telemóvel contra o meu ouvido, com a ajuda do ombro e da bochecha, tudo isto enquanto desejava fervorosamente que não acontecesse um desastre mundial. – Pode-me dizer onde estava quando soube do fim da segunda guerra mundial?... Palm Beach? Homem de sorte. Ok, muito obrigada pelo seu tempo.

Mais um para fora da lista. Será que iria percorrer todos os 800 Roberts Hills até encontrar a agulha no palheiro? Sério, o meu trabalho era uma aventura frenética e estimulante mas também dava uma dor de cabeça… Comi apressadamente o meu cachorro quente num banquinho do parque, enquanto observava famílias a fazerem piqueniques, namorados a… bem… a namorar, amigos a conversar, e tudo o mais. Afinal à que aproveitar um dia solarengo como hoje.

Mais uma vez senti o meu telemóvel vibrar contra a minha coxa, levantei-me enquanto o atendia, pedindo a todos os anjinhos que fosse este o meu homem.

- Boa tarde, Isabella Swan do Times… Poderia-me dizer onde estava quando soube do final da segunda guerra mundial?... Times Square? – yes! – Estou exactamente agora na Times Square, no sitio onde a foto foi tirada. Eu realmente pensava que nunca o iria encontrar. Então, posso pedir para o senhor me descrever o que viu nesse dia? O beijo foi espontâneo ou foi representado? … Foi? Está certo?... Muito obrigada!

-xxxxxx-

- Então estás cem por cento positiva? – perguntou-me Billy, o meu chefe no jornal

- Robert Hill, o marinheiro que se encontra na foto a olhar para o casal, disse que conhecia a enfermeira, Izzy Parker, e que foi um beijo completamente espontâneo e uma prova de verdadeiro amor. – afirmei convicta

- E fizeste esta pesquisa toda sozinha?

- Sim.

- E tens a certeza que estás correcta? – Perguntou-me duvidoso.

- 100% correcta

- Ok, óptimo. E parece que as pessoas ainda continuam sem acreditar no amor verdadeiro, não é? – Encolhi os ombros diante desta pergunta retórica. Era verdade o que ele dizia mas eu ainda acreditava nesse amor, aliás eu já tinha encontrado o meu. – Será que percebi bem quando me disseram que tiras-te uns dias de folga?

- Sim – sorri – é só umas férias com o Jacob. Para passarmos uns momentos sozinhos antes do casamento…

- Será que vou ter que te comprar um cinto de castidade? – disse brincalhão – Já sabes, virgem até ao casamento! Bem, fora as brincadeiras, fizeste um bom trabalho. Boas férias e divirtam-se.

- Obrigada, adeus! – Disse enquanto saía daquele escritório aconchegante. Mal cheguei ao corredor, a minha assistente veio logo atrás de mim, dirigindo-se comigo para a saída. Adorava a Ângela, com os seus cinquenta anos tratava-me como uma filha, era a única pessoa a quem eu realmente poderia chamar mãe.

- Lua-de-mel antes do casamento, quem é que faz isso! – Perguntou-me indignada

- Tem que ser Ang, o restaurante do Jacob abre daqui a seis semanas, depois disso não temos Tempo. Mais vale ser antes e ter uma lua-de-mel, do que ser depois e andar a adiar… E agora tenho que ir porque senão perco o voo. Adeus – disse abraçando-a – Adoro-te!

- Também! Não o deixes prestar atenção a outra coisa que não sejas tu! Adeus!

Apressada, como sempre, dirigi-me ao restaurante do meu amado _Sogno di una notte. _Estava em obras, paredes destruídas, sem iluminação, uma confusão, mas iria ficar lindo e acolhedor. Jacob só podia estar na cozinha por isso foi para lá que segui. O tecto estava repleto de fios de massa, meu deus. O hobby do meu noivo era inventar comidas, neste momento devia estar a inventar esparguete e eu sei como isto soa esquisito. Conseguia ver as suas costas musculosas e fortes enquanto trabalhava, a sua cor morena contrastava com a minha pele pálida e o seu cabelo era negro como a bruma. Lindo e era todo meu. Encostei-me no batente à espera que ele notasse a minha presença e quando finalmente o fez deu um maravilhoso sorriso, cheio de dentes brancos, abriu os braços e aconchegando-me a ele beijou-me ternamente. Eu amava-o, pensei com um suspiro.

- Fecha os teus olhos e abre a tua boca. – Disse-me suavemente e, claro, eu obedeci. Senti um fio de massa a escorregar para a minha boca. O qual eu saboreei lentamente. O sabor era explosivo, muito bom.

- Está óptimo!

- Está não está? – os seus olhos brilhavam como um cachorrinho – Vai ser a minha obra prima.

- Jacob as tuas malas?

- Hummm… Talvez ainda não as tenha feito…

- Amor! Saímos daqui a quatro horas!

- Eu sei, eu sei! A _bella Verona_, vamos rápido – disse enquanto pegava em mim ao colo e me levava para sua casa. Estas férias iriam ser divinas.

_Mas nesta altura Isabella Swan ainda não sabiam que as suas férias realmente iriam ser divinas, mas não devido ao que ela pensava. Muita coisa iria mudar, novas paixões e reencontros se iriam dar, muitas emoções iriam bailar e sonhos iriam voar. O amor percorre as ruas de Verona, a cidade de Romeu e Julieta, e nela mais uma vez o amor verdadeiro se iria reencontrar._

* * *

_**Espero que sejam merecidas algumas reviews. **_

**_Gostaram? Não estou a desapontar?_**

**_O ed ainda vai demorar mais um capitulo, penso eu, para aparecer. =)_**

**_Bjinhos e reviews, sim? *-* Lol_**

**_Love, _**

**_Juliet_**


End file.
